Crescent By LoveRileyForeveerMarie24
by OhMySaturnxo
Summary: But I could honestly careless if I die in the darkness as my verdict as my new profound intense life a vampire because of someone who is my eternal flame of my eternity as something ghoulish and foul ; It hardly matter to me anymore.Based on Breaking Dawn
1. Chapter 1 : Understanding

Crescent

By LoveRileyForeveerMariee24

Preface ~ my face was throbbing with redness from the heat that was burning inside the deadness of my body. It was eating away my heart and my blood, but I could honestly careless if I die in the darkness as my verdict as my new profound intense life a vampire because of someone who is my eternal flame of my eternity as something ghoulish and foul ; It hardly matter to me anymore.

Chapter One:

Understanding

I woke up to a dim light of my mother's gigantic side windows. I'd lay there to continue my comfort warmth in my cozy warm bed. I didn't want to set foot in ice territory that lies behind my mother's door. There was sudden quick knock on the door figuring that was my brother waking me up to go to my almost okay, sort of ghetto but still a little comforting junior high school. I got out of my warm bed to in cold very cold floor. As usually did my daily morning routines, brush my teeth, wash my face, did my hair, get dressed as quickly as I can, and to be again shipped to daily school arrangement.

"What's wrong?" quietly asked Stephanie as she sat down from her late approach from lunch.

"Nothing" I whispered quickly then change my expression from moody to a little bit happier and smiled.

"Really?" she asked again, examining my face. Stephanie has been my best friend since the 2nd grade in elementary school.

"Nothing, I'm just tired and happy that today's Friday" I enforced quietly. I began to reread the sentences of my book that I forgot to read and engage in conversion with people at my table in literacy class with Ms. Sullivan.

The end of the day finally began, I said my goodbyes to my friends, tell them to call me and AIM me. I and Stephanie walked and reminisce about everything that happens throughout the day, mostly about the annoyances that people gave us. I rushed home with surprise to meet my mom. I got home and ran upstairs to my mother's room covered with pictures, diaries, and other old and worn down things.

"Mom, what is all of this?" I asked with confusion.

"Your great grandfather old junk from Africa, I kept it because it took a little room but now it too much. I might since back to your uncles", she answered.

"How was school?"

"Good and boring, can I look at this 'old junk'?" I asked as I quoted her.

"Sure, all yours" she said.

I picked a journal that was emerald green with name 'James Fowokan'. The date stated the year of 1932. I open the journal careful making sure nothing this journal holds falls out into a million shreds of ancient paper. I went the first journal entry which was dated to January 13th, 1932 ~ the end of new years in Africa.

January13th, 1932

Dear Journal,

I, Xavier, and the Cullen's have made improvement on their eating ways from human blood drinkers to progress to animal blood drinkers the best success for me and Xavier. Emmett is have problems with 'vegetarian process', he hunted a lion and found it unsatisfying, that same night he ran out too latest discover, Emmett hunted a human on the side of the road. Emmett is depressed of what he did and he wants to try again and Carlisle is encouraging him to stay the diet of animal blood. I and Xavier are staying in isolation due the _Volturi threats. Aro is willing to make an exception if I and my partner are willing to be turned into a vampire and join his coven; I didn't except his wiliness but I did make a promise. My great grandson or daughter last daughter or son will have her last child that has ability like no other vampire: Manipulation. If Carlisle is still alive he will take care of the child and teach it how to use the ability. Xavier will grandchild will have the same ability. One night I will die but I know that something that can help my great grandchild's future is that warms my heart inside me._

_Sincerely,_

_James O. Fowokan _

I began to feel the teardrops fall from face. I felt bad for him and his partner, How could this 'Volturi' hurt his family like this when their only trying to help one of their own to become something more of them selves? But merely I felt impractical because vampires don't exist under any circumstances, but make something up like kill your family. It didn't make any sense. I couldn't go any further with ghoulish nonsense that is hardly real that I, Mary Fowokan will be a part of vampire clan. And also it will kind to know that the 'Cullens'didn't kill my great grandfather. I didn't want let my mind wallow to other thoughts. How would the Cullens know where I was anyway? I began to feel tired and sleepy with something pounding in my head.

"I going to bed Mom" I shouted as walked to my room in the hallway.

I opened my room, jumped to bed and let my head hit hard on the pillow. My eyes began to feel droopy and began to close. Visions began to fill my head. Why did this have to happen now?


	2. Chapter 2 : Visit

Chapter2:

Visit

My head began to fill with the written thoughts from the diary. A man began to appear in m head. The man had brunette long hair. He was white pale and cold. He was smiling. His eyes were different, they were dark lightly milking red irises He looked like a genuine person or a father but then his face changed to concerned. His eyes started to weaken and began to sadden. He approached a man that was blank to me as if he or she was a blank piece of copy paper. His hands were out if as he was giving a hug then his hands wrapped around the person head. He looked like he was tugging his head. Then… I began cower and cringe my head. I squeezed my eyelids then open them abruptly to stop the daunting nightmare that I had. I looked past the little crack in the curtain to see rain and thunder. What a great Saturday morning. It was 10:28am on my clock. I got sat up and went threw my nightstand looking diary and drawing pad. I began write down my nightmarish dream and sometimes flinch away from the undeniably scary parts. Then after I was doing the diary entry drew the faces that experienced. I'd lie flat down on my bed again and traced circle on the ceiling my index finger. I was up to my 50th circle then my eyes began to droop but then quickly I snapped them open to not let my eyes begin the horrendous nightmare. I got off the bed and started my Saturday morning routines. After I was done taking a shower I walked frigidly across the dark hallway. As soon as I enter my room I closed the door behind from letting the dim day happen. I got dressed and turned on the TV, scanning channels boringly. I found a movie that appealed me the best even though it was a Lifetime movie. My mom was downstairs probably cleaning and doing her laundry. I heard the doorbell rang but I didn't feel like getting up it was already annoying to look past my window to wind and gray clouds. My mom ran muttering about something I probably did. She said as usually 'Who is it?' and look out the front window. She swung the door open for my surprised not even talked to the person, she let the person in. It sounded like a man. His voice was gentle and confident. He was probably a sales person but my mom would never let him in. Also he couldn't be part of my family because I would have known what my family members sounded like. I'd let my eagerness and anxiousness took over me. I squeeze through the thin opening of my door and tiptoed through the non squeaky steps. I peeped through the barricaded arms of the steps. The man was wearing a pale blue sweater and pale blue and white plaid shirt underneath. The man had blond hair and he looked very pale from the distance. I eavesdrop on their conversation.

"Well, it's been a long time since I seen you as baby and I'm sorry for lost. Your father was a good man like your great grandfather." The man said

"Thank you, and it has been. So what brings you here Mr. Cullen?" my mom questioned nicely.

"You do not have to call me Mr. Cullen, Carlisle is better. Well as you know my family has abilities and my daughter Alice saw your daughter as one of our own and as you know that your great grandfather promised that we'll take care of her if the Volturi came and the family has been looking over just to be careful. "The man or Mr. Cullen stated.

Carlisle Cullen, the man from the diary. My head began to whirl, was I go to be the next vampire to belong to a clan? Do I have special ability that is too powerful to mess with?

"Mary, can you come downstairs?" asked mom.

"Okay" I shouted. I walked up the stairs to pretend if I coming from my room. I walked downstairs to the living room and Carlisle was standing up.

"Hi, I'm Mary, its nice meeting you and you are?" I said professionally. Carlisle let out his hand and I shook it firmly.

His body was very white and pale, almost translucent. His hair was pale blond too as if it was pair to his skin. His eyes were beautiful… They were warm Honey Gold. I looked at wall behind him to make sure I didn't started drool on the floor.

"Hi I'm Carlisle and these two are my children" he acknowledged as he gestured his hand to them. I walked across the living room. Rosalie was stunning beautiful. She had the same smoldering beautiful eyes, hair, and skin as Carlisle. She made you want to kill just to stand next to her. She was that popular girl that you wanted to be when you reached high school. I had to look away because Rosalie was the sun in the room. Standing next to her was brother. Emmett was like on one of big brothers but to contrast he was very big.

He was very burly just as someone was on steroids couldn't have be that big. Emmett also had those beautiful gold eyes. He had brunette hair for a change probably came from his mother's side. But the same translucent white pale skin color.

"Hi Ms. Cullen whichever you prefer?" I asked still professionally. She smiled slightly and rolled her eyes quickly and little playful.

"You can call me Rosalie and this is my husband Emmett" she quietly said. I turned to her husband which surprised me because they looked old enough to be in college.

"Hello Emmett or Mr. Cullen whichever you prefer?" I asked again.

"You can call me Emmett, I'm going be to your new brother" he happily said.

Rosalie slapped him upside his head so hard that it looked give him a headache. Emmett rubbed her head to ease the pain. I giggled but then I stopped when Rosalie turned her fiery eyes to me.

" Well what he is tried to say that next weekend that your going to come over my house in Washington to discuss things about and choose to do whatever that we discuss you may have to live with us for future purposes" he said gentle waiting for reaction. I didn't have one except my chest started hurt. What had my life become?

Everything turned blank and black


	3. Chapter 3: Reaction

Chapter 3:

Reaction

I felt a damp towel on my forehead and someone taking the hand off my head. I heard Carlisle, Rosalie, Emmett and My Mom whispering.

"I don't think it's a good time to tell her about this" My Mom whispered firmly.

"I don't either but she has the right to know about what James promised and what is maybe going to affect her future, if doesn't chose what that her grandfather promised then she go her normal life again" Carlisle agreed slightly.

"Maybe we shouldn't tell her till there's an official Volturi warning and she will be old enough to be a vampire then" Rosalie stated.

"But you never know when the Volturi might come, they can work around Alice's visions and I want a new sister to the throw around" Emmett giggled. I had a feeling my mom and Rosalie rolled their eyes.

They continued to discuss silently over it until I sat up and open my eyes.

"Can you a least make me choose want I want and besides I'm the one with the future here?" I said business like.

"What did you decide?" Carlisle, Rosalie, and Mom questioned.

"Of course not, I need to know my options" I said as I stumbled out of the bed. I put the damp towel on the nightstand.

"I'm…. I was wonder is the rest of your family here with you now?" I asked.

"No there not here, they are back in Forks, Washington" Carlisle answered.

"I was wondering can I meet them to know them and understand Alice's vision." I asked.

"You can but that's not my judgment" Carlisle looked at my Mom so did I.

"You can go I guess it's not that bad to miss a couple of days of school" My mom said trying to act okay even though she not fond of me missing school because she didn't like to me stay home

"Okay then I will book the plane now" Carlisle said. "Rosalie, how about you help Mary pack her clothes while I and her mom will talk about the arrangement?" I saw Rosalie roll her eyes with complete annoyance.

"Okay" she said.

"What am I supposed to do then?" Emmett asked.

"How about you start the car, call Esme and tell her that Mary is coming with us" Carlisle said.

"I will be right to it" Emmett said. He kissed Rosalie on the cheek and left the room so as Carlisle and My mom. It was me and Rosalie left in silence.

"Rosalie, why don't you seem to like me?" I asked quietly. I started to take out clothes from my closet.

"I don't know you so I wouldn't be able to tell but my family were starting to settle down from Edward and Bella's relationship and now we have another problem to deal with now after the whole baby vampire mess" Rosalie answered and got quiet quickly after her 4 last words. It was quiet.

"I didn't mean to cause any problems or troubles, it's just that I want to know what is my place it in the world and then I'll be out of your way" I whispered.

"We all know it's not your fault and you seem to be very nice and sweet young lady" she smiled with attitude.

"Thank you and I'm still sorry" I pleaded. Under her breath it's seemed like she said something but I don't know what it was that she was saying.

"Okay, can we start packing now?" she asked nicely as she could.

"Okay" I answered back. I knew that Rosalie and I are not best friends but we are nice to each other and that's all I need. Together, we packed in silence until my mom shouted from downstairs.

"Mary, are you done packing yet?" My mom shouted.

"No, just give me a few more minutes" I said quickly rushing to get everything needed in my duffle bag. I put my Ipod, passport (just in case), toothpaste and toothbrush, my necklace, a few books, my mini laptop, and most important my journal and drawing pad. Rosalie packed everything else like clothes and shoes. I ran downstairs and gave my bags to Emmett who put the bags in car and entered back in the house in less than 5 seconds.

"Bye Mom, see you later. I love you" I said and gave her a tight hug.

"Bye and I love you too; here is a $100 for yourself. Spend it wisely" She cried as if I was moving to Washington for the rest of my life.

"Okay mom" I answered back and let go of the tight hug that she gave me.

I walked outside to my front porch two cars parked in front yard. There cars were totally different; one was black Mercedes Benz sedan it was a type of professionally kind of car and the second one was a Jeep wrangler it was a type of car that adventurous people used.

"Which car do I go in?" I asked.

"Carlisle's" he said and got into his car which was the Jeep, Figures! Emmett to me seems to loves to have fun and laugh which was one of my favorite traits about some people. I enter the back seat of the Carlisle's car.

"You can sit in the front passenger seat, you are old enough" Carlisle laughed. I changed my seat to the front with embarrassment. I put my seatbelt on and breathed silently. This was just the beginning. He started the engine and started to drive down the street. Emmett was driving right behind us.

"Let's start, what is your 1st question?" he said looking at the road.

"How old are you?" I asked.

"I'm 362 years old and in physical age I'm 23 years old" He answered.

"How did you become a vampire?" I asked in skepticism from the last answer.

"I was a son of pastor. I lived in London, England My father and many other pastors led hunts for the supernatural for example werewolves, vampires, and witches, they claimed that were trying to get rid of a world of evil and devils. When my father aged, I had to take on the raids as part of my responsibility but I wasn't fond of killing like my father. I found a coven under the sewers. I led the hunt down to the sewers and the chaos happen. I was bitten, I was so ashamed and horrified of what I became, and I tried many ways to kill myself unsuccessfully. Eventually I became so desperate for blood that I drank passing deer. Then I'd figure out that I didn't need to sustain on regular human blood diet and stayed on the animal blood" He said. I didn't want him to think I wanted him to live his dark ages all over again.

"I'm sorry for letting you tell that story when that brought bad memories" I whispered silently.

"No, it's alright, thank you for respecting my feelings" he smiled.

"Okay, how did you found the others members of your family?" I asked.

"I found Edward first, His mother was very ill in a Chicago hospital during the Spanish influenza epidemic, his mother begged me to save his son Edward. To recall, she said 'You must do everything in your power. What others cannot do, that is what you must do for my Edward'. I acknowledged that he had nobody to help him in this world; the only alternative is that I had to change him. I took him in as my child. Then we moved to Wisconsin, I treated Esme as because of her failed suicide attempt of deceased child. At that moment I felt that it was my justice to take care of her and then soon I soon became in love with her and I married Esme" He smiled and began again.

"Rosalie came next I found her nearly dead and she was raped and as also she no other choice but to became a vampire. She found her husband Emmett while hunting. He nearly mauled to death by a bear. She says that it reminded him of her best friend's son. It took all her strength not to kill him. He was also changed and the soon later they got married. Jasper and Alice came next already changed by someone else. Alice doesn't remember anything since she changed but she was put asylum because of her ability to have visions, she was also changed by unknown worker to protect from James, a tracker vampire. Jasper was in the Confederate army and was change by Maria who wanted take back their land in the southern vampire wars. And Bella was the last to come. She was human when Edward and her were in a relationship, her scent it very powerful that it was extremely dangerous for her to be with him; But the love succeed and she had to be changed because the Volturi. They got married and now have child which is not possible in any circumstance because she human and his vampire. She nearly died but now she is vampire." He completed finally. We drove in silence for 5 minutes until I broke it up.

"Are there types of vampires?" I whispered.

"Yes, Stregoni Benefici that type of vampires is the good kind of vampires" He answered looking at the road ahead.

"Do you like drinking animal blood?" this question I was most curious about.

"Well….. It's not something all vampires prefer but it keeps my family going" he genuinely said.

"What do you do for work?" I asked politely.

"I'm a doctor, it makes me feel good to help someone that would have died if wasn't for the abilities that I was given even though I'm dammed to hell" he said.

"I'm… I don't understand you're a doctor, I hardly even know you and you go to hell because bad for what you are. You couldn't…. shouldn't go to hell. You are a vampire that doesn't kill people but actually saves them. This is not regular food chain diet it's actually vampire drinks human blood not a squirrel blood" I giggled. He smiled.

"Well, thank you for seeing the light side of things. Even though I still dammed regardless" He replied. I'll pray that he goes to some type of heaven/hell because truthfully he was good person nor vampire. He dropped me off at the main entrance of the airport with Emmett and Rosalie already waiting for us. I hadn't noticed that we driven slow even though at the time I looked out the window I saw the car go 50 – 75 mph. I give Emmett my bags from the car and saw Carlisle drove off. I wondered were he was going but I didn't want to ask. I walked in front of them to where they booked the tickets to the flight. I sat down and waited for Carlisle to walk in. Emmett picked up the tickets while Rosalie began to dial a number on her phone; she talked to the person for less than 5 minutes then she began to dial another number but this time she talked to the person for more than 5 minutes than she hung up the phone. I put on my iPod and played to my favorite song Roslyn by Bon Iver. The song filled my ears and drowned out the complications of my new airplane phobia and the sounds of the airport. I hadn't notice that someone was tapping me on the shoulder until my came out and I saw Rosalie's infuriated eyes peering at me. I got up abruptly and looked at her dumbfounded. I definitely knew that I was not sit next to Rosalie without me getting killed. Finally, Carlisle walked into lobby and discussed something with Emmett and Rosalie, then after he was finished gestured me to come. We walked through the airport in silence. Rosalie held hands with Emmett as they walked in the front, Carlisle even though he held n partner in hand seemed a little bit happy but not smug, and I, the black girl walked with very pale people that were fluently beautiful and walked in very back of them to seem that I was with them. I watched as some people stopped and stare for brief moments at them and looked at me. They stared as they were celebrities that people seemed to be shocked to see around in the area. We entered checking with flying colors. The plane was starting to aboard; I looked at my ticket seating a couple of times before I entered the plane because I didn't want to look a moron looking for a seat. The plane was drafty and slightly empty. We were the first ones. It was a 2 seated. I was sitting in 4a near the front of the plane and the window seat. Carlisle was sitting right next to me, who I prayed for and my prayer was received and fulfilled. I sat down and rummage through my bag and found my Ipod, and my drawing pad. I turned it on and breathed, relaxed, and fasten my seatbelt. The plane began to fill and Carlisle sat down for when he was talking to Rosalie and fasten his seatbelt. Everyone was on the plane and the flight attendants made sure everything was in of the compartment above us. I opened up the window cover and saw the gold, yellow, warm beautiful sun gentle glided over my brown skin. I smiled. The sun reached across my lap to the armrest where Carlisle's hand laid. I stared in disbelief. His had hand sparkled like 100 facet diamond. It was beautiful. I thought vampires burn and died in the sun. What is wrong with him? I turned my iPod down and listen to the announcements. The flight attendants gave the safety guidelines and information about the seatbelts and exit areas. I wanted to know more and ask more questions but do to my lack of ability of whispering. I couldn't say anything. I returned back to my iPod and blasted it this time to distract me from the airplane's increase in speed. I shut the blind down quickly and shut me eyes until we were up in the air. We were up in the air. The plane ride was 4 hours long. We finally reached the Port Angeles airport. We exited the airport and went out to the main exit. There was lady and man was standing next between two cars. The lady was in joyful mood, and smiled very warming and lovely. The man on the other hand had stern intimidating look on his flawless face. The cars were the same cars from the ones they drove in Staten Island. The lady smiled seamlessly harder and the man even more intimidating. Carlisle hugged her very tightly and kissed very gentle. They seemed so in love and happy. They finally let the lust in their eyes settle down and look towards me.

"Mary, this is my wife, Esme" he introduced. She gave me tight hug and then released letting me breathe.

"Hello, Mary its nice meeting you" She smiled.

"P.S. she's world's greatest mom/vampire" Emmett failed to whisper, it seem more like talking in my ear.

"And I would like you to meet my son, Jasper" she said gesturing to him.

"Hello, it's also a nice meeting you too" He said sternly. I and he stared at each other, His eyes we trying to see thru me or inside of me. I did exactly the same thing not to be as mean as him because if it was obligation and compulsion. Emmett finally broke the silence.

"I think we should get going?" he said. Carlisle, Emmett, Rosalie, and Esme all walked to the car but I and Jasper didn't. Suddenly his eyes turned black, fully black and walked away. Did I say or do something that I shouldn't have? I walked into the car and shook off the behavior. I fasten my seatbelt and Carlisle began to drive. We entered Forks, Washington. Forks was the greenest and wettest place every seen in my life even though I live in New York and it's raining all year long it's never this damp. The raining pounding on the windows but it never affected the vision of the windows of the Forks green monster. Everything was green, the trees, the floor, and deep into woods of mystical mythical Olympic peninsula. Even though it everything was too green it was beautiful the moss and ferns covering brown soaked trees. We entered a small narrow road. It seemed like a private driveway, we parked in front of the white and tan cedar wood house. My heart and heartbeat official stopped.


	4. AN: I'm sorry but

A/N: I'm so sorry . . .

I'm sorry for anyone who favorited, put on story alert, or just read my story but I decided, thoroughly, that I don't love the story anymore exactly. It sounds too cheesy and I going to change it. I will delete Crescent and rewrite in a way that seems more realistic to me. I'm sorry to anymore who liked the story but I'm rewriting the whole thing.

Sincerely,

Mary


End file.
